Band Aids
by Kyoko Kasshu Minamino
Summary: Sometimes Band Aids can make you realize things you never thought about. TerryMax. One shot.


**A/N: Man, have you guys seen some of the crap that is in our fandom? (shakes head) I'm beginning to lose hope on the whole romance department here... **

** Anywhoo, I wrote this on an impulse when the idea came to me. It's short and just a one-shot so don't ask for me to write more. I'll try and write/post some more like this ASAP. Enjoy.**

**Kyoko**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Band-Aids**

"So how'd this one happen?"

"Oh, that? That was a shopping cart."

Maxine Gibson paused with an Ace bandage in her hand and burst into laughter, holding her stomach and giggling while her best friend, Terry McGinnis, waited for her to finish. One of his dark eyebrows rose in surprise of how long she continued to chuckle at his confession.

"How…in God's name…did a shopping cart scratch you?" she asked breathlessly, scooting closer to his arm where a small pink scar lay on the outside of his forearm. Terry's cheeks began to tint slightly red.

"Look, this ninety year old lady with bad eyesight thought I worked at the Wal-Mart after I had just beat up this carjacker. So I helped put her groceries in the car and she nearly ran me over while pulling out of the parking spot. I dove and the shopping cart _cushioned_ my fall," he answered moodily with a clearly embarrassed look on his face. Max bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing as she pressed the bandage to the fresh cut on his back.

"Well…that's a very well-earned battle scar, Mr. McGinnis," she managed to say with a straight face, ignoring the scowl he tossed over his shoulder at her.

"Hey, you're supposed to be my sidekick—my _supporter_. You are **not** supporting me properly," he accused with false offense in his voice. Max rolled her eyes and slid over to the edge of the bed, placing the First-Aid kit in her lap.

"Oh, please. How does that phrase go? You're the goddamn **Batman**."

Terry grinned widely, chuckling. "As much as I try to deny it, that phrase is awesome. It's not awesome, though, when my brother says it."

Max's mouth fell open. "He said that?"

"Uh-huh, and he's grounded until next Tuesday." Max shook her head.

"I hope he didn't get that from you."

Terry swayed, clutching a hand to his bare chest in mock insult. "That one hurt, Maxine. I can't believe you'd think so lowly of me."

The dark-skinned girl rolled her eyes again, muttering, "Drama King," to herself. She opened a pack of Band-Aids and slapped one across his forehead dramatically.

"There. No more wounded ego."

He scowled at her and grabbed his own Band-Aid, sticking it to her forehead in retaliation.

"No more high-horse syndrome."

_Slap_. Another Band-Aid: this time on his arm. "No more running-into-situations-without-thinking virus."

_Slap_. "No more desperate-for-sidekick-attention bacteria."

_Slap, slap!_ "No more too-stubborn-to-ask-for-help-male chauvinist disease."

_Slap!_ "Oh yeah? Well no more I'm-secretly-sexually-frustrated-so-I-stare-at-your-ass-when-you-think-I'm-not-looking sickness!"

Max's mouth fell open in shock and Terry grinned victoriously, scooting back to avoid the blows that began raining down on him.

"You are so full of it, McGinnis! First of all, I am not frustrated about anything other than you because you're so pig-headed and second of all, don't you have to **have** an ass for me to stare at?"

She continued hitting him until he scooted off the bed and fell unceremoniously onto the carpet below with an ungainly _THUD!_ Max arched an eyebrow haughtily, watching him stare up at her from on his back.

"Got anything else smart to say?"

He laughed and sat up, resting his long arms on his knees. "You look like a mummy with all those Band-Aids on you."

She stuck out her tongue and began picking them off and tossing the occasional one at him spitefully.

"You started it."

"I did not—**you** did!"

"You shouldn't have been talkin' smack then!" Terry hopped to his feet suddenly and pressed one of the Band-Aids over Max's mouth. She glared at him very coldly and he just smiled sweetly down at her.

"You're so much prettier when you don't talk."

He peeled the Band-Aid away, revealing full, dark lips arched in a frown. He never noticed how gorgeous her features were from this close: her dark, smooth skin contrasted by the outrageous pink hair, the soft oval shape of her face, the perfect heart shape her lips naturally made and the graceful slope of her nose. It was surprising and yet he'd known this beautiful woman had been beneath the computer genius and the sarcasm. But still, it made his blood race for just a second.

Those lips formed two words. "Get. Out."

Terry grinned and saluted her, gathering the fallen bits of the Batsuit on the mattress and redressing his upper body. Not today. They weren't ready for any changes yet.

But someday, they might be.

FIN

**Thanks so much for reading! Don't forget to review and let me know what you think. :D  
**


End file.
